


a little hug

by caileon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Short, hug, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caileon/pseuds/caileon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a mini fic because of the 9.21 promo pictures -<br/>Sam/Dean/Cas-hug ahead :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little hug

Cas straight up walked to Sam and opened his arms to hug the tall hunter.   
Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise watching as Sam laughed and hugged Cas back, patting the angels back.

”Good to see you again” Sam said smiling and brought some distance between him and his friend.

“Good to be back.” Cas laughed, Dean still staring at them in disbelief:”Wow, so you're a hugger now?” he said,   
trying to make it sound funny but it only sounded annoyed. 

Since when did Cas hug ANYONE? 

Dean lightly shook his head, looking at how close his brother was standing to the angel.

Cas turned to Dean and made a few steps in his direction, while the hunter froze in place and pulled him into a hug. 

For a second Dean went limb and his heart started beating a little bit faster, but then he caught Sam looking at them, grinning like an idiot.   
Sam looked away amused as he noticed that Dean had caught him.

When Cas left the room Dean followed him with his eyes, then stared at his brother:”What the hell was that?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders:“When we were in the bunker I showed Cas 'how to hug' – seems like he felt li-”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Dean tilted his head a little, pointing at Sam:”You did what?”

“I hugged him and when he got confused told him to hug back?”

Dean licked his lips while annoyed facing the ground.

“You okay?” Sam asked and Dean gave him a false grin:”oh, I am perfectly fine.”

The taller hunter kept looking at his brother with a knowing expression.


End file.
